Eagle Wings
by star7k
Summary: Alvin wants revenge from Hiccup but how far is Alvin willing to go to get revenge. Warning: it gets graphic in a couple of chapters. sequel to remind me
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you know what I always say "off the wall and on the edge" so I decides imma gonna write this early. Actually if you enjoy this thank "Fun" because I was listening to "Some Nights" when a spark of inspiration attacked me with a shovel.**

Hiccup and Astrid have always had that friendly battle to find out who was faster, and of course Toothless always won. You can't beat a Night Fury at anything. You have to either be good friends with them or crazy to challenge Hiccup and Toothless. But of course if you did then Toothless and Hiccup will always win. Astrid learned that the hard way. But she was always good with losing to Hiccup.

"you know, Hiccup, one day Stormfly will beat you" Astrid said after she lost yet again.

"actually Night Fury's are the fastest dragon's known to Vikings" Fishlegs said. Hiccup laughed at that little comment. It's been a year since everything happened. Hiccup was sixteen now and starting to forget Alvin even happened. The only thing still reminding him was the scar on his forearm. Other than that everything just faded in time. Actually the scars on his back faded too. But sadly everything was still affecting Snotlout. For some reason he couldn't get the fact that Hiccup was beaten to near death out of his mind. Snotlout was starting to lose it. He always wanted to be with Hiccup just to remind him that Hiccup was okay. If anyone acted like they were going to hurt him even in a little joking way Snotlout would beat the person into the ground. It was starting to make everyone worry about him. That and Snotlout had this weird paranoid idea that Alvin was coming back to kill Hiccup. Everyone would question him why because Alvin needed Hiccup alive for him to train the dragons. And even if Hiccup didn't train the dragons for him Alvin could sell him for a lot of money just by saying he killed the Red Death (why is he called the Red Death he's not even red). Snotlout would just say Hiccup's life was in danger. Stoick considered always having someone with Hiccup just in case Snotlout was and of course this bugged Hiccup. It's been a year now if Alvin was going to try something wouldn't he have done it by now. Plus Hiccup liked being alone sometimes. Half his life people avoided him and didn't want to be around him so he got used to being by himself most of the time. Obviously Hiccup tried to evade his "guardian" a lot but of course he would always be found and brought back. Most of the time though he would be at the Cove with Toothless like the good ol' days.

"Hey Hiccup, you should ask your dad if we could have our axe back" Tuffnut said.

"did you guys get it taken away because you pinned Fishlegs up on the great hall with it" Astrid asked.

"yeah so. We figured Hiccup would be lighter" Ruffnut said.

"that's not funny guys" Snotlout snapped.

"oh come on Snotlout you knew they were just joke and there's no way they could get past the Night Fury" Hiccup said.

"I don't care. You're in danger Hiccup and I don't want to see you get hurt again" Snotlout said.

"It's been a year. If Alvin was planning on killing Hiccup don't you think he would have done it by now" Astrid said. Snotlout glared at her for a moment.

"Forget it you guys just obviously don't understand" Snotlout said.

"yeah why don't you tell us what's going on then" Hiccup yelled.

"look when Alvin was imprisoned here he was put through a lot of mind games so he would confess to abusing you. He went crazy and he blames you for it. He's going to want revenge" Snotlout said.

"that doesn't even make any sense. Why would Alvin think killing Hiccup would fix everything?" Astrid asked.

"because like I said he went crazy" Snotlout said.

"how do you know all this" Fishlegs asked.

"because I heard Stoick and Gobber talking about it. They weren't going to tell Hiccup because they didn't want him to freak out over it" Snotlout said.

"so you lead everyone in the village to think you're crazy just to keep Stoick's little secret" Astrid said. Snotlout nodded.

"yeah pretty much" Snotlout said.

"well I think you kind of failed at it" Fishlegs said. Snotlout gave him a confused look but before he could say anything Tuffnut said "look at that black cloud it looks like a Night Fury"

Snotlout looked up.

"you idiot that is a Night Fury" Snotlout growled.

"nu-huh because the only Night Fury is Toothless and Toothless can't fly without Hiccup" Tuffnut said.

"and he thinks we're the dumb ones" Ruffnut said.

"you must have angered him. Just give him some time to cool off he'll be back" Astrid said trying to calm Snotlout down. Snotlout got on Hookfang.

"you don't know that Astrid, Alvin could be out there right now" Snotlout said before flying off.

"maybe Alvin forgot about it" Ruffnut said.

"something tells me he didn't" Fishlegs said. Stoick came running into the arena with Gobber.

"where's Hiccup?" he demanded.

"he and Snotlout just flew off that way" Astrid said. Stoick flew off with Thornado leaving Gobber with the kids.

"hey you forgot about me" Gobber said.

"Gobber what was that about?" Astrid asked.

"it's probably nothing. Someone reported that a small boat was docked at the far end of the island. It's not one of ours and Stoick's afraid it may be an Outcast boat" Gobber said. Everyone, except for the twins who were still trying to put two and two together, gasped. "course it could just be nothing"

"you know how Stoick is, he probably just wanted to make sure Hiccup safe" Fishlegs said but you could hear fear in his voice.

"what if Snotlout was right and Alvin is going to kill Hiccup" Astrid asked.

"Like I said it was probably nothing" Gobber said.

**Hey Party People,**

**Yeah I seriously doubted this would be here so soon. I was half way done when my friend showed me this awesome Michael Jackson video called Captain EO. It was the best thing in my life. Of course I have a slight obsession over him so…. If you like MJ and haven't seen this yet I highly suggest you go straight to youtube and watch it. Oh yeah I forgot; this is the first chapter things may or may not go as quickly as the first time because of beautiful and awesome dancing singing man. Let me know what you think and I will get back to you.**

**Á tout á l'heure**

**~STAR7K~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I know "Star were the hell have you been" Neverland. I was at Neverland. Okay not really, it closed 2009 but any ways here is finally the next chapter.**

"oh this bad this is really bad" Hiccup flew off to a remote part of the island so no one could bug him. Hiccup was panicking because his life was in danger and his father didn't share this little piece of information with him and neither did Snotlout.

"how could he not tell me. I mean I could have at least been aware of what was coming after me right?" Hiccup just rambled on to Toothless for about half an hour before he called down. But when Hiccup has ready to leave Toothless was asleep. He wasn't asleep in a normal dragon nap it was more like a dragon nip nap (A/N: what?). Mildew was standing over Toothless' sleeping form with a basket of dragon nip in it.

"hey what do you think you're doing" Hiccup yelled at him.

"oh im sorry were you planning on using this dragon to protect you from Alvin?" Mildew said. Hiccup took this as a threat and started to run the other way but two Outcast grabbed him.

"what Alvin couldn't come and get me himself?" Hiccup said when he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"oh he would have loved to come but the….voices wouldn't let him come" Mildew said.

"the voices?" Hiccup asked before he was hit in the head with Mildew's staff, knocking him out. By that time Snotlout found him.

"hey let him go!" Snotlout yelled. Mildew threw dragon nip at Hookfang which made him fall asleep.

"oh yeah who's gonna stop us" Mildew said. Mildew hit Snotlout's leg breaking it. While Snotlout was screaming in pain on the ground the outcast left with Hiccup.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup" Snotlout muttered to the ground. "I didn't try hard enough"

Stoick and Gobber landed next to Snotlout with Thornado.

"Snotlout what happened" Stoick said moving Snotlout onto his back.

"the outcast. They were here and they took Hiccup" Snotlout said. Stoick stood up and backed away slightly.

"DAMNIT" he yelled punching a tree. Gobber put Snotlout's leg back in place. Other than Snotlout's yelp in pain they were quiet for the rest of the way back to Berk.

"where's Hiccup what happened to Snotlout's leg" Astrid asked.

"Hiccup was taken by Outcast. I know Alvin will kill him this time" Stoick said.

"what are we going to do?" Fishlegs asked.

"go get the corpse" Tuffnut muttered.

"that's not funny" Astrid snapped.

"no she's right. Alvin will kill Hiccup at the first chance he gets. We won't make it this time" Snotlout said.

"wait Toothless is the fastest dragon alive maybe we can get there in time" Astrid said.

"but only Hiccup knows how to fly Toothless" Ruffnut said.

"no Hiccup taught me how once. I think I can get there and stall them long enough for the rest of you to come" Astrid said.

"no it too dangerous we wouldn't want to burry two kids today" Stoick said.

"or would you rather burry your son" Gobber stated. Stoick sighed.

"your right. Get the boats ready, we are also using dragons this time, and Astrid be careful while you're there" Astrid nodded and climbed onto Toothless. They flew off and seconds later they rest of them followed. Astrid made it to outcast island without being noticed. She saw two outcasts coming so she and Toothless hid in the bushes.

"did ya hear? Alvin stole a kid from Berk. It's the dragon trainer"

"no way! is that why everyone is meeting at the arena?"

"yup. Alvin said they have to kill him before the kid kills all of us"

"how they killing him?"

"blood eagle" Astrid gasped. She heard of blood eagle before; Stoick said that it was too cruel of a punishment so they would only use it if someone was truly evil, like Alvin.

"hey you hear something?" one outcast said. Astrid must have gasped louder than she thought. The outcast pushed away the bush that Toothless and Astrid where hiding behind. Toothless blasted them with a fireball. Their armor caught on fire and they ran off.

"oh no they're gonna kill Hiccup" Astrid said to Toothless. Astrid was almost in full panic. "they're gonna kill _my _Hiccup. We have to do something we…we"

Toothless lightly pushed her over almost to say 'GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!'

"we have to warn Stoick and the others" she said when she was calm enough to think clearly. She got on Toothless and flew over to the boats.

~meanwhile~

Hiccup was locked in his old cell.

"well this day cannot get any worse" he muttered to no one in particular but the guard that was standing outside of the bars answered him.

"actually it can. Alvin sentenced you to blood eagle for your crimes" Hiccup heard of blood eagle before. Stoick said it was too cruel so he would only use it if someone was truly evil. Like Alvin. (A/N woah déjà vu) Hiccup backed into the wall.

"why…wha…what did I do to him" he struggled to find the words.

"don't know the voice keep telling him that you must die because you're dangerous. But if you ask me I'm not sure how a 90 pound boy with a metal leg is too dangerous" the guard said.

"well that comforting to know that" Hiccup said sarcastically. Just then another guard came running into the prison hold.

"Alvin is ready for him and he said to hurry or we're next" he said. They tied Hiccup's hand together and lead him down to the arena. The rope was tied way too tight but Hiccup didn't seem to notices. All he could think about was that he was going to die soon.

**Hey Party People, **

**Actually I am really sad today so if it appears that some little details are missing from this it's because I am sad. The next chapter will get a little bloody so far warning. Also and I am saying this with little to no emotion but I still mean it, I so can't wait for the next season to come out Thursday. But, yeah have fun, Live it Off the Wall.**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I started working on this early so you guys didn't have to wait very long. However my friends try to tickle me to death so it took almost forever to type this. **

Hiccup was being dragged to the arena.

"come on its better that you die instead of all of us" the guard said. Hiccup swallowed, he somehow knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. Alvin was going crazy and listening to the voices in his head instead of common sense. Actually because Alvin was Alvin he probably wouldn't listen to common sense either. The only question Hiccup had was why didn't the voices tell him to force Hiccup to train the dragons? Hiccup thought on that while they continued walking. He knew he shouldn't have been worried because he was about to die but something didn't add up. Then the thought came to him. Mildew was there as well and mildew would do anything to keep Hiccup from training dragons, even kill him. Alvin didn't really have voices he just had one voice: Mildew.

~meanwhile~

The boat landed on the shore by the time Astrid got to them. She landed and ran to Stoick

"theyaregonnakillHiccupintharenabybloodeagle" she said really fast.

"what slow down what did you say" Stoick asked.

"they are going to kill Hiccup in the arena" Astrid said.

"what" Gobber exclaimed

"blood eagle" Astrid said. It took them a second to understand what she meant but then they started running to the outcast's arena. Some flew on dragons, others ran with swords and shields but all of them had one purpose: to save their Hiccup.

~Meanwhile(again) (and this is the bloody part)~

Hiccup refused to cry or scream or struggle. He knew that's what Alvin expected of him. Hiccup walked silently like the lamb in the slaughter house. He showed no emotion; what else could he do. He was about to die away from his friends and family so saying any meaningful last words were useless because no one would hear them. Well the outcast would hear them but they don't count they're stupid, all of them, just stupid. The outcast tied down Hiccup and cut off his shirt.

"today we will see revenge at its finest. The man who banished all of us to this island will finally pay. I have here his only son and he will die by my hands." Alvin said. Hiccup let out a sigh of fear and acceptances. This was his fate. He tried to escape it last time and it just brought him back here. Like some divine force wanted him to die by Alvin's hands. Well not a divine force, it was Mildew who brought him here right? Alvin continued talking "today I bring my brother's son to death by blood eagle"

Brother? Stoick was Alvin's brother? And Stoick never told Hiccup? Hiccup stop the thought at those unanswered questions because he was dying so why did it matter. Alvin picked up a carving knife and went over to Hiccup. Alvin carved two lines beside Hiccup's spine. Alvin let the wound bleed for a moment then pulled back the skin on the left side to expose Hiccup's ribs. Hiccup gasped in pain but didn't react any further. Alvin used the knife to start cutting through the first rib. Hiccup's breathing increase when the knife cut all the way through to the other side of his rib. Alvin pulled the end of the bone so it pointed at the sky. Hiccup screamed out in pain. Outcast murmured about how he should have passed out from by now and how brave he was being and how cruel this was for a kid. Alvin got angry at the viewers so he broken the next rib and moved it next to the other without cutting it with the knife. Hiccup screamed out again.

"shut up!" Alvin yelled to the viewers "this is the dragon trainer. He isn't some poor child. He comes from the same blood line I do that doesn't make him innocent at all"

Alvin started cutting into the third rib and very roughly I may add, and then moved it with the others.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed out. There was a slight moment of panic in Alvin because Hiccup was calling for the most feared dragon alive.

"your dragon isn't here. He's on Berk" Alvin final decided. He finished cutting the last rib and pulled it up with the others. Hiccup screamed Toothless' name again but this time Toothless answered. Outcast started running in sheer panic as dragons started ripping them apart. Toothless left the other outcast alone because he was only after the one who hurt his beloved Hiccup.

"no no you can't fly without him" Alvin mutter as Toothless crawled up to him. Out of the corner of his eye Hiccup saw his Night Fury ripping Alvin to shreds. Even though Alvin was pure evil Hiccup had to close his eyes and turn his head away. He heard the footsteps of the soldiers of Berk. Knowing Stoick, none of the kids came along with them. And yes the only reason Hiccup was thinking this is because he was so much in pain that he needed to focus on something else.

"oh gods…..Hiccup" someone whispered behind him. Hiccup knew that voice.

"h-hey dad" Hiccup tried to say but his voice came out rasped and raw from screaming.

"your still…." Stoick wasn't sure what to say. 'you're still alive?' sounded less encouraging 'you still awake?' wasn't any better, so he just stopped talking.

"we need a doctor over here" Gobber yelled after finding Hiccup. Stoick carefully untied Hiccup and laid him on the ground gently.

"d-dad" Hiccup muttered.

"shh Hiccup don't talk. Save your strength" Stoick said.

"th-thanks for…um…f-finding me" Hiccup said with a slight chuckle. Jeez even on death's front door Hiccup was still brave, Stoick thought to himself. Astrid ran up to Stoick, saw what Alvin did to Hiccup and ran off with one hand on her mouth and the other on her stomach. This was going to be different than last time.

**Hey Party People, **

**This….um…this is actually not the bloodiest thing I have ever written. I hope that doesn't change your opinion on me. So yup this is the third chapter, let me know what you think. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get more reviews. Live it off the wall.**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
